


John Get it in the Ass

by HammCheddr



Series: My Requested Fics [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A mother Hamm and her chicks, Im mother Hamm, John gets it in the ass, M/M, Mother Hamm creates more porn, NOICE- Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Pure Smut, Sex!!, Smut, Ur the children, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HammCheddr/pseuds/HammCheddr
Summary: Read the title u dingus'From my requested





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mother Hamm has created more sin for u all. 
> 
> feed me more requests
> 
> Holy shit I should make a fic about Mother Hamm and her chicks (U all being the chicks) and how I feed u all smut fics\\\
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY!

“Shit, Charles..” John groaned as the other sucked a deep bruise into his neck. A drop of sweat rolled across his freckled face, a deep crimson blush spread across it. “A-ah~” He moaned. 

“Shh, baby. Don’t want anyone hearin’ us, do you?” Lee purred in between sucks, palming John’s cock through his pants, making the other squirm. Charles had John pressed up against the wall, trapped. Because Lee stood an easy three inches above the other man, it made things much easier. Lee released his neck with a soft pop, and connected his lips with the other once more. 

Their tongues danced together, two totally different flavors mixing; John’s being sweet and slightly spicy, while Charles' was more bold and fruity. Nevertheless their differences only made things more steamy. Lee rolled his clothed hips forward, making John gasp and shudder before him. 

“P-please…” John croaked out when the other man released his mop of curls and deposited the hair tie on the floor. “C-Charles…  _ oh god please.” _ The freckled man moaned between sloppy kisses. 

Humming, Lee proceeded to unbutton his shirt, Laurens getting the hint and undoing his own. John salivated slightly as Charles’ bare torso, gleaming abs flexing and bicep muscles rippling. Sure, John was well toned, but Lee was  _ ripped. _

John leaned forward, and kissed the other’s collar bone softly. He gave a few light licks, bringing his lips up along his neck, now standing on his bare toes. He sucked softy, and became more determined with the hitch in breath Lee emitted.

“S-so good, Johnny.” Charles breathed, spurring John on more. He moved down and kissed at his chest, circling Lee’s nipples with his tongue and taking one in his mouth before moving down. He left soft pecks at every defined ab, and licked along the other’s v-line. John looked up at Charles when he tugged softly at the waistband of his shorts as a silent question. 

When Lee nodded, John wasted no time in pulling down the remaining clothing. He pulled back, and marveled at the sight of the other’s long cock. Blushing, he wiped away a string of drool that had managed to gather quickly, and gripped the other in his hand. 

He gave a few flicks with his wrist, testingly, then held it up at the base. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth and took the other’s head past his lips. John moaned when he tasted Charles, addicted in a matter of seconds. The hand gripping Lee’s member gave a few strokes, before John moved forward and swallowed the other to the hilt. 

“A-ah… you’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you? G-god… y-you’re really good at that… that’s it b-baby…” The praises spilling from Lee’s mouth went straight to Laurens’ dick, as he took more and more into his mouth. 

When Charles began rolling his hips softly, John stilled and hollowed his cheeks, urging Lee to fuck his face. He gripped John’s soft curls, tugging firmly, moving his hips slowly at first. 

“Fuck… John, your mouth feels a-ah… fantastic..” He snapped his hips forward, making John choke slightly, before dragging them back once more. It was a steady pattern, Lee slowly moving his dick into John’s mouth, until finally he had enough. 

He began roughly fucking into Laurens’ mouth, dick reaching the back of his throat. Charles was mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing into the other’s mouth, the sinful wet noises sounding from his throat.

“Ah.. J-john… I’m close…” That phrase made Laurens grip Charles’ hips, stopping them and pulling off of his cock with a pop. Charles whined at the loss, but captured John in another kiss. 

John turned, and leaned against the wall, legs slightly spread and waiting for Lee to stretch him. Charles practically ripped the other’s pants off, throwing them to the floor, before snatching the lube and slicking up his fingers. 

He prodded the other’s hole with a single digit, rubbing experimentingly, enjoying the way John gasped and twitched when his finger slipped inside slowly. Charles moved his hand back and forth, teasingly slow, making John sob, his forehead making contact with the wall in frustration.

Finally, Lee picked up the pace, and pushed another finger inside, making Laurens shake in pleasure and need. He fingered the other in an even pattern, scissoring him open. Charles added on more finger, making John yelp. 

“A-ah… please, please,  _ please.”  _ Laurens whined, voice hoarse and desperate. Lee complied, removing the fingers and slicking up his own cock. Charles looked up when he was ready, and moaned at the sight.

There stood John, trembling and sobbing in need. His legs twitched, knees wobbling from waiting. Finally, without warning, Lee pushed in, groaning. 

Laurens gasped and let out a rather worrying sob. He moved his hips back when Charles hesitated, urging him to move. 

He rolled his hips back, almost pulling out, before slamming in, making John yelp and cry. He set at a bruising pace, gripping John’s hips painfully hard. He hit the other’s prostate, making Laurens shout. He scrambled for purchase on the wall, hands slipping from the intensity.

“God… You’re so tight. You like that? You like me slamming into you? Taking my cock like a good whore.” An impossibly deep thrust made John jump, chest now pressing against the wall from the force of Charles’ thrusts. 

Tears streaked down John’s face, cheeks flushed and sweat rolling down the side of his forehead. He whimpered and moaned with every movement Charles made.    
  


Suddenly, Lee buried himself to the hilt, and stopped, making John let out a flustered whine. His legs trembled with want, head leaning weakly against the wall. Charles gripped John’s wrists and loomed over him. He resumed pounding relentlessly into the smaller man, making Laurens squeal. 

The new position allowed Lee to hit the freckled man’s prostate with every thrust. Charles snaked a hand down and jerked the other off, until John was coming in his hand. Lee followed soon after, thrusting him deep, and holding his position, releasing deep inside the other. Breathing heavy, Lee pulled out, and released John. 

Laurens’ knees buckled and he almost fell if it wasn’t for Charles grabbing his waist and keeping him upright. John leaned against the other, legs spasming from the intensity of the orgasm, the two lowered to the ground. 

“Fuck..” 

“Shit…” 

The two said at the same time, making each other giggle. Lee rested his head atop John’s head of curls, the other sitting in his lap, eyes drowsy. Charles played absent mindedly with Laurens’ hair, and soon, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

“Goodnight, Johnathan.”

**Author's Note:**

> What have I created


End file.
